My life in Stargate SG1
by Siampie
Summary: I'm pretty sure you already read about those fiction where people ended up in their favourite tv show. Well this is not a fiction, my name Emmanuelle and it did happen to me. Want to know more about me and my story, just read. ( and review )
1. It did happen to me

**Chapter 1: It did happen to me!**

You know how many times I've read about people who ended up in their favourite tv show? Too many times, did you notice it is always in the same way: "I woke up in Vampire Diaries…" or "I fell through a crack…" and again none of those people know how they manage to land in their favourite show. Don't take this the wrong way I do enjoy reading those stories, but let be honest we all know it is never going to happen. I found those unlikely stories in every category: Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who,etc…You name it. Most of the time it's about a girl who has a huge a crush on one of the character or just enjoys the show and one of the character (most likely the crush) falls deeply in love with this girl from another world. Still following here, not confuse yet… good! Well, let's just say even if I love to dream that could actually happen one day I knew that will never actually happen. I was going to be proven wrong.

I enjoy these new tv show about vampires, werewolves, hunters, and aliens with two hearts, my three favourites of all times: Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf and Doctor Who. But this is now in the last few years. I remember seven years ago, one of the most beloved tv show of all times just ended, its name Stargate SG1. Why did I love this show? It's actually a good question and the answer is this: I fell in love with the movie with Kurt Russell and James Spader. What I love the most about the movie was the use of Egyptian mythology. Since that day I kind of become fascinated with anthropology, Egyptian and sometimes Greek mythology. And guess what? I had a crush on Daniel Jackson. But I was like 7 years old at the time. A few months later the tv show was starting. I love Richard Dean Anderson since I'm also a big fan of Macgyver. There I was sitting in front of my television watching Stargate SG1, following the adventures of Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. For me going through the gate would be the coolest thing ever, still is actually, that and travelling aboard the TARDIS. My most favourite part about this show was that you can't actually say that you have a favourite character, well actually you can, but SG1 is a lot,and you can't love one of them without loving the others.

When I was eleven, my mother abandoned me. She left home. The only constant thing in my life was this show. Everytime I felt down I would imagine myself as a member of the team, going through the gate and fighting the Goa'ulds. And then it ended but you buy the DVD and re watch your favourite episodes. With the years I came to see them as friends even my crush Daniel became a friend. So I was no longer "in love with"him. Everyone of them taught me a lesson, Jack taught me how to use humour in every situation thanks to him sarcasm is my middle name. Daniel taught me that you never cease to learn and you should have an open mind no matter what. Sam taught me how to stand for yourself. And Teal'c taught me to never lose hope. And all of them taught me that no matter what you never left someone behind.

My name is Emmanuelle Siampirave, long and complicated name,uh? So just call me Emmanuelle. I'm a French assistant in Northallerton, North Yorkshire, England. I'm 24 years old now. I'm not exceptionally bright or brave. I'm a lazy fat cow and sometimes I can be a coward. And when I say fat I mean overweight, I'm a size 18, thank you very much. Anyway, it was a day like any other day. I was going to school to teach those young English pupils some cool French words. Nothing's wrong with that. Well that was until a car get out of nowhere and hit me. I know where you going with that "I've read a fic that started this way", trust me I did too. Back to the story, I was hit by a car and everything went black. I thought I was dead. "No, you're not." Said a voice I didn't recognise. I opened my eyes slowly, really slowly. They were all there surrounding my bed, all of them watching me. And yes I'm using the "I woke up in my favourite tv show" one. Who's them? You could ask but you already know. SG1, Doctor Frasier and General Hammond, all there no one's missing.

You know the first thing which popped up into my mind at this moment was : "I must be in a coma and I'm about to die". It made sense to me at this exact moment because that would explain the presence of character from a tv show. How did I know it was the characters and not the actors? Simply because they looked exactly like they were in the first season and through the years the actors changed physically so did their characters. Then I pinched myself to be sure I was dreaming and it hurt like hell. So that leads me to the "You got to be kidding me" comment which earned some surprised stare might I add. "Where am I?" I asked afraid of the answer. "In the infirmary of the Stargate Command and I'm General Hammond" answered George Hammond. Again the "you got to be kidding me" comment. But I knew he wasn't kidding me because the actor who played his part on television is dead and he, General Hammond, isn't. Remember what I said earlier about those fiction that would never actually happened in real life, they all popped up in my mind, all at once and I was proven wrong because it did happen. Actually it did happen to me!


	2. Man, I'm screwed

Chapter 2 : Man, I'm screwed !

I am in Stargate SG1. Saying that I was surprised was an understatement. Let's just say that I was more than surprised I was shocked! Yes, shocked is the word. Shocked to be in presence of the four people that I admired for ten years. But can you blame me? I mean you will react in the same way if you were in my position. Apparently, one of them was talking to me. I must have spaced out.

"Can you tell us your name?" asked Daniel, well repeated really.

"Yeah, sure, Emmanuelle Siampirave." I answered

"I am the doctor Daniel…" He started

"Jackson, and Jack O'neill, Sam Carter, and Teal'c" I finished.

Okay, now to all my readers, never do something like this if one day you are in my position. Especially, if you want to blow your cover because once the word left my mouth, I can tell you, their faces fell and they looked at me as if I was the enemy when I'm really not. I realized my mistake a bit too late. No one talked for, I don't know for how long. I mean it was like in one of those movies when everybody is communicating through looks. It seems like minutes had passed before they asked me _the_ question when in reality it was just second. You must wonder what _the_ question was. "_Silence will fall when the question is asked._" No, no, not that question but the prophecy applied to my situation.

"How do you know us?" questioned O'neill

And Silence fell. Well, how the hell I'm gonna answer this question. Personally, I didn't know and I can tell you, my brain literally exploded as I was searching for a believable answer. But here is the thing that you have to know about me. I can't lie, I do lie sometimes but it is usually white lies. No harm done. But right now was a huge thing. I mean jump through a world to another it's not like saying to your brother that he's funny when he's not. No, right there I have to hide the fact that I'm not a part of their world and on top of that hiding the fact that I used to watch them on my telly. Seriously, how do you live with something this huge? This is the mother of the lies. And I can't live with this secret. I will nonetheless give a try. Again, what lie I'm gonna use. Something believable?! Yeah, sure that's an easy one. First I had to know how I ended here.

"What happened?" I asked

"You don't remember?" Janet demanded.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew, now would I?" I answered, I sounded like Damon.

"Well, you arrived through the gate." Sam simply added.

"Okay!" I drawled. "but you are supposed to have an iris, so how come I get through?"

Again, readers, don't give too much information. It is not the best way to gain their trust.

"Again, how do you know all of this?" Jack questioned again.

He was clearly losing patience. His jaw was squared and he had this glare which I learn to know meant "you are messing with the wrong Colonel." I was seriously considering telling them the truth. All I have to do was praying that they would not call me crazy, wacko, nuts, etc. I was not really counting on it, because once they will hear my story, they will call me crazy for sure. So I did tell them my story. I told them how I got hit by a car on my way to work and how I woke up there in their infirmary. Concerning how I know so much about them. I dropped the bomb and I told them that they were a part of a Tv Show back home. I told them it ended when I was seventeen and that now I'm twenty four. I told them everything. They were stunned and they looked at me as I was nuts. Which I seriously start to think I am.

They withdraw themselves and left me with Janet Frasier. She kept checking my vitals, making sure that I was alright. Now that I have time to think I started to realize that I will probably never go back home. But the only thing that really bugged me was I went through the gate and I don't remember. It sucked. Anyway, all of this, the situation I was in, was finally sinking in. So I asked Dr Frasier if I arrived with a bag or something. And the answer was no. The only things that I owned in this world were my clothes, so thank God! I didn't arrive naked (FYI that was sarcasm.) Well, I was actually thankful for the clothes but still I could use a phone. I wanted to try and reach my family, it would have been a long shot but it was worth a try. Seriously, am I dead in my own world? If yes, how my family was coping with that? My eyes were welling with tears, there was that pit in my stomach and I had a lump in my throat. And, still here I was fighting against this unsettling feeling. The unsettling feeling that I will never go back home and never see my dad anymore.

"Man, I'm screwed!" I cried.


	3. Get used to it

**Chapter 3 : Get used to it.**

**I want to thank all the users that are following me and those who favorited me. Just let me know if you love the story, what you think about it through a review, please. New chapter read and enjoy.**

Life is surprising, don't you think? One minute you're on your way to work and the minute after you're in Stargate SG1 where you are not to be seen as a friend but as an enemy. Frustrating isn't it? I am a human being so it should be enough for them not to see me as an enemy, right? Wrong, human being in Stargate SG1 doesn't necessarily mean harmless. I, biggest fan ever, know that and you know it too. So this is completely normal. Well, not really, I meant the fact that Dr Frasier just left my room for a few minutes maybe an hour. I suppose she is giving a report to the General confirming that I'm human and that I know things that a normal earth girl is suppose to know. That doesn't mean that they were going to believe me. Maybe Daniel, the voice of reason, could ask them to give me a chance. I was not really counting on it.

I have another problem; I have to know how far they were in this adventure. I must know if I arrive in season 1 or 2 since Daniel still have the long hair. I have to know how far in those seasons they were. I might be a fan but I don't know all the episodes by heart, I know the timeline pretty much but there is some episodes that I've seen just once or maybe twice while I've seen some of them a hundred times. Some of the episodes that I've only seen once were so remarkable that I do remember them. What if they asked me question about what I know, about what might happen in the near future. I mean I'm not psychic. Maybe they think I'm crazy and they going to put me in an Asylum where no one will ever hear from me anymore. And I will be another unknown face in this universe. Okay, now I'm panicking. I have to stop panicking.

An hour later, after the mini panic attack, some officers came in the infirmary to take to debriefing room. Apparently the General and SG1 wanted to know more about me. I dreaded that moment. They were going to ask me all those questions that I didn't want to answer and some I didn't have the answers to.

"As you already know I am the General Hammond and they are SG1, now tell me what do you exactly know about the Stargate Program?" Asked Hammond;

"Well, I know that you pass through the gate to go from this planet to another in less than thirty seconds. You need to engage 7 chevrons to do so." I answered.

"What about us being a TV Show?" Jack questioned.

"I've already told you before. You are all a TV Show that was running a while back and I used to watch it. I still do." I explained.

"You realize that all of this is true, right? We are obviously not a TV Show." Daniel continued.

"Unfortunately, yes I do;" I replied; "but you have to understand that until today you were just a TV Show."

"Do you know how you arrived here?" Carter asked this time;

"Oh! For the love of god, I've already told you this story. I got hit by a car on my way to work." I answered again.

"You arrived through the gate." Teal'c talked.

"that's what I don't understand, because where I came from there is no gate of some sort." I exclaimed; "plus you have an iris so how come I get through?"

"We would have used the iris if we could but it didn't work." Jack replied; "and there were no chevrons engaged when you get through."

"I came out of nowhere, literally." I added.

"Do you have an explanation for this, Captain Carter?" The General questioned.

"No, sir. I ran every possible test and there are no results so far. No explanation to how she arrived here." Carter explained.

"You believe me now?" I burst out.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. There's no other explanation." Daniel continued

"But that doesn't mean that we trust you." Jack added and I sighed.

"For the time being we are going to keep you under surveillance. You are not to walk through the base without an escort and we will keep you confined in one of the guest room." The General ended.

I could have protest against the confinement part or the escort part. I could have yelled that I was harmless and they have nothing to fear. But I couldn't. I was happy with them believing me. I know I should have asked where they've already been or what they've already done but I was suddenly tired and I wanted to cry. And I wanted to go home. I wanted to crawl under the cover and forget everything about this place. Forget that I've even been here. This shows that I loved so much I started to hate it. That hurts me the most. Because they've all been my friends when I was struggling with life, when I felt alone. Now that I felt alone in this world they were not a consolation, they were not comfort. Now that I felt alone all I wanted was to hug my dad, I wanted to see my dad. I didn't know at that moment, at the very beginning of my life in Stargate SG1, that I will never go back home, that I was stuck here. All is left for me to do was to get used to it.


	4. You are a good guy, sir

_**Chapter 4 : You are a good guy, sir.**_

A few days have passed since the meeting with the General and SG1. And I was given one of the guest room, I was escorted anytime I wanted to go somewhere on the base. It was getting on my nerves seriously. But I kind of suck it up and say nothing. I was constantly wearing one of their uniforms. I was quite happy about that I mean I always wanted to wear one of those. I finally know something about their timeline. Two days ago, Teal'c was on a trial, the one in the "Cor- Ai" episode. Today SG1 has a day off. I know because I saw them at the mess talking. When I say day off I meant no mission.

I have to say that I am a bit disappointed. I was waiting for at least Daniel to come and ask me questions but he never came. I was on my own in the guestroom like the day before, and the day before and the day before, well you get the idea. This is where I decided to write my memoir about what it's happening to me. Maybe it will help someone who will ever get in the same situation. Actually it was more like to have something to do than just sit there and do nothing. Anyway, they still don't trust me. I have to go on regular basis go to the Dr. Frasier for some check ups. It was actually one of my only distractions of the day. We talked a lot during those sessions. It used to last a few minutes and then it lasted hours. I grew fond of her. After my third visits and when I knew Cassandra was living with her, I advised her to let Cassie read _The Hobbit_. She actually listened to me and some days later she told me that Cassie loved the book. She told me Cassie had started to read _The Lord of the Rings _on her own. So far she loved it. I can tell that Janet and I are friends.

A few weeks have passed and SG1 came back with the Tollans onto the base. You know the Tollans right? They have lost their planets and now they needed another one. But they are pretty arrogant, well, especially Omoc. Narim seems pretty nice, particularly with Carter. I was in the infirmary, when SG1 brought them in. I was finished with my own medical check ups a while ago, only talking with Janet. She also promised me that she will talk with the General about stopping with the medical check ups. But before I could say anything I had to leave her with the Tollans. You know it is really impressive to be in presence of SG1; but more impressive to be in presence in the presence of another species. They look human but you know deep down they are different in some ways. All of them dressed in white. It was just weird. Okay, now I'm telling you I don't remember what happened in this episode. I know what happened in the big lines but that's all, I just forget the details. Of course I was out of the loop for most of the time they were here. I mean seriously I'm not a part of their team. They don't trust me and all I can see of the Tollans was that they were always dismissed any solution that the General and SG1 will bring to them. According to them it was too primitive regarding their standards.

Janet told me she talked with the General concerning my medical check ups and he agreed. But I wanted to see Janet I wanted to check with him if it was okay. I burst into the briefing room ignoring what Walter told me about Hammond and SG1 being in a meeting. There he was; Colonel Harold Maybourne; talking about the Tollans being transferred into his sections. Then he stopped when he saw me. Actually every one in the room was looking at me now.

"I can come back later if you want me to," I said

"It would be preferable," Hammond replied

"I'm sorry who is she?" Maybourne asked his eyes fixed on me

"No one," I answered pretty quickly, "I leave you to whatever you are doing and I will talk to you later General"

"Oh! I see you are that girl who knows everything about the program." Maybourne ignored me, "Emilie, I think"

"First it's Emmanuelle. Then, I can't believe you actually put that into a report" I reproached the people in the room

"So you must know who I am" He questioned ignoring me one more time

"Maybourne, the bastard." I simply replied

"I like this one" The Colonel laughed

"You don't know me, how could think this of me?" Maybourne stated

"Well, I know enough. And I make my opinion I don't like you;" I said, "I will see you later General"

"No, you can stay I want you to hear what I have to say" He stopped before I could leave "As I was saying the Tollans and this girl will be transferred in my service."

"Says who?" I incredulously asked

"The Stargate program ended up to be useful after all, we are lucky." Maybourne added smiling

"I am sorry we are talking about human beings here," Daniel vehemently stated

"And as any Human being they have rights," Jack added

"You think so, and under what jurisdiction?" He stupidly asked, well stupidly according me

"The Colonel talks about The Human Rights" Daniel practically yelled.

"I refused to give them to you," The General finally intervened

"I beg you pardon?" Maybourne was confused

"You heard the man" I added smugly

"I don't think that The President will transfer as long as they are in quarantine," the General said "We have no idea what kind of disease they could have"

"You have no say in the matter anymore, sir." Maybourne started, "The president fully empowered me"

"I am too, Colonel" The General replied, "Now go and have yourself escort to the officers quarters"

"I'll be fine, I'll wait" Maybourne cockily answered

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order Colonel" The General said getting in his face. But before he gets out of the room he asked

"What about the girl?"

"The girl has a name and she is not a girl anymore thank you very much" I said irritated, "and yes, what about me?"

"She is none of your concern but if you must know she is currently working with us" The General replied "She is staying" and with that Maybourne was out of the room.

"Since when?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"Since now," General simply answered "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to know if I could still see the Dr. Frasier even if I don't have any more check ups to do." I finally demanded

"Yes, you may" The General accepted

"Now, I thought the Dr. Frasier has already made a full check ups to the Tollans?" Jack asked unsure

"Yes, but please don't say anything to Maybourne" The General responded smiling "I wanted to give you some time to come up with a solution"

"You are a good guy, sir" Jack said smiling.


	5. I'll turn that into a yes

_**Chapter 5 : I'll turn that into a yes.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who's following me and who has favorited the story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Are you serious about this?" I asked the General after the meeting.

"Yes! I am sure." He answered "Plus, you seemed to have grown to be friends with the Dr. Frasier. I think that's enough reason to start trusting you"

"You trust me like this Just because I'm friend with Dr. Frasier?" I questioned incredulously

"That and your disliking of Colonel Maybourne" He replied with a smirk.

After the meeting, Sam went to convince Narim. She asked him to convince Omoc to accept to go to one of the planet they proposed them for the time being until they find a world that would fit them better. Easier said than done. In the meantime, the president called Hammond and ordered him to hand the Tollans to Maybourne. Maybourne was taking them the morning after at six. They have—we have to act quickly. I didn't have the right to leave the base yet so I wasn't present for the secret meeting that they had outside. But they let me in the secret. Daniel is not a military officer. And I wasn't a part of this world. Daniel actually brings me with him to talk to the Tollans.

"The one you call Maybourne was here questioning my people, wanting to take some sort of test. And you expect to trust you?" Omoc said to us.

"Please. Maybourne is from another division of our government. My group is trying to protect you from him." Daniel replied

"Well, you're not doing a good job." Omoc countered.

"No apparently not" Daniel said.

"But they are trying." I defended and Daniel smiled at me.

"Do you have a new place for us to go?" Omoc questioned.

"Well…no" Daniel answered.

"Then we have nothing else to say." Omoc retorted and he was leaving. Daniel stopped him.

"Well, okay…I do know of a perfect place you could go, I just don't know how to get you there." Daniel proposed

"Well, then why do you speak of it?" Narim asked

"Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe you 'd have the technology to get there." Daniel answered sheepishly

"This is another trick to gain access to our technology." Omoc simply said back

"For crying out loud, not everything is about your technology, Omoc. We are actually trying to save you here. So give us a hand here." I fought back.

"She is right. Listen, there was a planet we went to where people were as advanced as you, maybe even more advanced. They were called the Nox." Daniel explained

"I like the Nox" I exclaimed. They were all giving me looks of disbelief "Sorry, just carry on, Danny boy"

"If you went there, why can't we?" Omoc asked

"Well…because…they felt about us kind of like you do. They…called us very young, which I suppose is a bit more polite than calling us primitive, but, same idea. Anyway, they sealed their gate, and I don't know how to communicate with them to get it open." Daniel explained

"Do you know where this planet is?" Omoc asked one last time.

"Yes, we have the coordinates right here." Daniel answered and I smiled. He actually said we as in He and I. I start to feel like I was part of the team. Well, at least, the small team Daniel and I were for the moment. He took the notes he had in his pockets and gave it to Omoc.

"Then we must go back to the mountain tops." Omoc declared.

"Well, we gonna have a problem though." I argued.

"We can't…we can't…we can't get you out there." Daniel clarified

"That's not a problem." Omoc replied as if it was obvious. Well, it was.

"Right. Oh, but one of us has to come with you." Daniel added. Omoc exchanged a looks with the others. And he was thinking about his answer. I feared that he might refused. And the he goes and does that.

"Give me your hand." He ordered talking to Daniel.

"What?" Daniel didn't believe it

"Do as he says, Danny boy." I teased him.

"Do you wish to come or not?" Omoc rhetorically asked.

Daniel went to him and took his hand. Then Omoc pressed a device that was standing on his arm. The device lights up. Omoc walked to a wall pulling Daniel with him. They walked through the wall like Shadow Cat in X-Men. It was impressive. And I stood there—my mouth hangs open. Houdini couldn't have done better. A few moments later Daniel was back with Omoc. I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Let's just say that the Tollans don't have much of conversation. Daniel grabbed me by the hand and pulled me with him to Sam's lab. I smiled thankfully to him. On our way there I asked what happened and he told me that they contacted the Nox. He just hoped that he reached them. When we arrived to Samantha's lab—she was kissing Narim. "Oops! Uuhhh…sorry. I got to do some stuff here." Daniel excused himself. Then he turned to Sam. "Actually, I need your help." Daniel and Sam worked for a few hours. I tuned them out I didn't understand a word that they were saying.

After a few hours I went to the Tollans and told them that the time has come for them to go. Then I joined them in the gate room. Daniel and Teal'c were already there. The gate was just wonderful. In the TV show it is just a big circle in the middle of the room. But once you are in front of them, it is simply impressive. It is simply enormous. Anyway, it seems that the Nox got the message. The gate was about to open and the iris didn't work.

"Doctor Jackson, this is colonel Maybourne. What you're doing is court martial able offence." He warned Daniel

I scoffed "Yeah, like this is going to work."

"I'll have you removed you from this program forever if you do this." He added

"Empty threats" I sing song.

And the gate opened. The vortex surprised me—I knew it was going to happen—but it scared me and I gripped Teal'c's arm since he was standing next to me. The Nox Lady passes the gate.

"Hello" she greeted

"Hello, Lya" Daniel greeted back. Maybourne ordered to the soldiers to raise their weapons up. They were all aiming at Lya.

"Your race has learned nothing. But you have." She stated to Daniel. "The Tollans are most welcome to join the Nox. Please come." And the Tollans walked up the ramp.

"Narim was right about you. Perhaps in time we'll meet again" Omoc said to Daniel when he passed him up the ramp. Maybourne was having a fit and was threatening Lya and the Tollans. She raised her arm and the gate opens again. I really have to know how she does that. "Come" she said. The Tollans and she disappeared through the gate. We were soon joined by Hammond, O'neill and Sam. We were all making fun of Maybourne. Daniel and Jack were reminiscing about what one the Nox told them once and they both smiled.

"Do you think that I will go through the gate one day?" I asked no one in particular.

"We'll see about that." O'neill answered

"Because I really wished to go through the gate, just once." I added

"We'll see about that." Jack repeated.

"Challenge accepted." I pulled a Barney Stinson. "I'll change that into a yes."


	6. I felt useless

_**Chapter 6 : I felt useless.**_

_**Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited my stories**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

After the Tollans episode, it was a pretty uneventful week. SG1 trusted me a bit more. They were actually talking me. They wanted to know me a bit more. Jack was friendlier. I spent most of my days between the infirmary talking with Janet and Daniel's lab talking and learning stuff with Daniel. I was starting to grasp the Goa'ulds language but it wasn't my forte, yet. SG1 was on another mission today. And I was in my quarters reading some translation book. Alarm for incoming travellers rang throughout the base. I got up and I went to the control room. Did I tell you that I didn't need to be escorted anymore? I forgot, didn't I. Well, the General judged that I wasn't a danger to them or to the program anymore. When I arrived in the Control room I saw that the general was in the gate room.

"Hi! Is there any team programmed to return today?" I asked in the microphone.

"There's no one scheduled to come back for 24 hours. Who is it?" Hammond replied

"It's SG1's remote access code, sir" Harriman informed us. He was the one in charge of the control room today.

"What? They just went through." Hammond exclaimed.

"Opening the iris, stand by" Harriman informed. The iris opened and the wormhole flickers. Something was wrong with the gate. "Sir, the gate is showing twice the power as usual, and it's increasing."

"That can't be good." I sighed. Daniel comes flying through the gate. Hammond dodged him and ran to him to see if he was okay. Danny boy was unconscious but everything seemed alright. Teal'c came in second and he rolled down the ramp.

"System overload" Harriman cried. Everything around the gate room started to explode or throw off sparks. "The wormhole is disengaged"

"Send a medical team in the gate room." I asked Harriman before joining the men in the gate room.

They were led to the infirmary. Danny Boy was still unconscious. Teal'c explained to Hammond what happened once they went through the gate. Teal'c said that O'neill and Carter were just behind them but they never passed through the gate. I knew an episode that started like this; Solitudes. You know the one where Jack and Sam are stuck in Antarctica. I could have just said "hey, guys don't worry. They are on earth all we have to do is go to Antarctica" but I was scared to mess up with their timeline. I saw that happen in too many movies to know that one way or another; things could be worse than they originally are. So, I didn't say anything I kept my mouth shut. That doesn't mean I couldn't give them a hand to figure it out though. The Stargate was damaged. It had to be repaired before we could do anything. The teams off-world couldn't go back home. Teal'c wanted to go back but Hammond refused the idea of sending him back; specially with a goa'ulds army on the other side. Later in the day I went with Teal'c in the Gate room. The jaffa was clearly worrying about his two team mates.

"We've almost replaced all the super conductive interface elements, sir. The old ones all melted. It's going to take some times to load test them, though." Harriman explained

"Just tell me the minute we can send a probe through." The General said

"That'll be 24 hours minimum, General" Siler replied

"Captain Carter and colonel O'neill do not have that long" Teal'c retorted

"I'll give you half that." The General told Siler

"No, sir it doesn't work that way. 24 hours is the best I can do." Siler replied

"Then you better get back to it." General ordered

Siler got back to work with the technician. I left them and I went to check on Daniel. I wanted to see if he already woke up. I sat by his bed for a few hours before Teal'c joined us.

"Teal'c, they will be just fine" I said in attempt to comfort him. Well actually it was true, I knew they would. I just thought Teal'c needed to hear it.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. I didn't have time to reply because Daniel woke up.

"Teal'c" He called.

"The Stargate has malfunctioned. We came back through the gate at too great a velocity." He stated

"Jack and Sam?" He asked

"They're not here." I answered

"They did not follow." Teal'c added

"Yes,they did. I know they did. They were right behind us. That doesn't make any sense." Daniel refused to believe that his two friends might have died.

"I concur. In a few hours a probe will be sent back in an attempt to determine their fate." Teal'c simply said

"Look, boys. They will be fine. Don't worry too much, alright?" I assured them.

"How can you know?" Daniel asked this time

"Let's just say I have a feeling, okay." I answered.

"I know what you are trying to do, and this is very nice but I will stop worrying when they will be back." Daniel retorted.

"I understand completely."

They were able to fix everything on the gate. The day after Daniel was out of the infirmary. SG3 and Teal'c were armed and ready to go back on a rescue mission. Okay, now I will tell the truth to you, my readers. I could have told them everything about this whole ordeal. I could have just said they were in Antarctica. The truth is at the time I didn't know all of that. At the time I was in the dark as much as them. See, the thing since I arrived in this world my memories are fading away. I am forgetting every single piece of information that I know about this world and what happened in this world. I vaguely remembered with the Tollans. And it wasn't one of the episodes I knew by heart. I tried to remember everything about this but I just can't and it was starting to piss me off. The gate opened and they sent the MALP; they waited for a few minutes. There were no sign of Jack and Sam. All of the sudden there were flashes and energy weapons shot at the MALP. Hammond ordered them to close the iris. There was a pit in my stomach. I felt powerless, I mean I have all this information somewhere in my brain and I couldn't use it because whatever sent me here was stopping from using it. I felt useless.


	7. Dream coming true

_**Chapter 7 : A dream coming true.**_

_**Thanks to Marine76 for all her reviews. Finally, someone reviewed my story. I hope that will invite others to do so. I'm happy that you like my story, Marine76. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited my story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

They cancelled the rescue mission. Teal'c and Daniel weren't really happy about it. Who could blame them actually? Jack and Sam were in God-knows-where and they were stuck at the base with nothing to do. Daniel and Teal'c were staring at the map trying to come up with something.

"Okay. So if they are not there." Daniel started pointing at planet where they came from on the map. "And they are not here."

"It is possible that they may have perished within the wormhole." Teal'c replied.

"Which didn't happen." I chimed

"Do you know something that we don't?" Daniel asked me

"I am just reasoning. The show lasted for 10 seasons for a reason. This reason was SG1, the four of you, Jack and Sam included. So if they had to die now it wouldn't have been a success. Plus I saw this episode and before you ask—I don't remember every little details—and for some obscure reason I don't remember the end game and I'm pretty sure that I knew it yesterday…" I explained before Daniel cut me off

"We are not in Tv show, we are in real life. And this is really important." He yelled at me frustrated and then sighed "So if they perished in the wormhole, they are gone. I thought of that. But if they are alive, if there's the least remote possibility that this malfunction sent them to a different Stargate…"

"was it not Captain Carter who deduced the possible combinations of Stargate symbols numbered in the millions?" Teal'c asked and Daniel nodded. I didn't stay until the end of their conversation. I just left them there.

I went to my quarters. Daniel was right this is real life and even if I said I'm getting use to it—I discovered that I was lying to myself. It dawned on me that Sam and Jack could probably be dead by now. It dawned that what I saw in the tv show wasn't probably the truth. It dawned on me that SG1 wasn't probably invincible like I thought they were. I know I'm naïve no one it's invincible but I like to think that some people are; like SG1; like my dad. I missed him terribly. Here I am doing nothing because I don't know what to do. I'm not smart like Daniel and Sam and I'm not a soldier like Jack or Teal'c. I'm not a hero and I'm not even a doctor. Why did they bring me here? Why bring me here when they could have just left me for dead after the car accident? I would probably never know. I don't know how long I stayed there lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't even realise that I was crying. Until Teal'c came knocking on my door.

"Come in." I called out and Teal'c opened the door and get in. He stood there with his arms behind his back. "What is it?"

"Are you feeling well Emmanuelle?" He asked and I smiled he didn't say my family name which is odd coming from Teal'c. You know because usually he always uses the full name.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just needed time." I replied. "Did you come up with a plan to find Jack and Sam?"

"Daniel Jackson thinks it would be important to search every planet between P4A-771 and earth." He explained.

"That would take a lot of time. Is there not another solution?" I asked

"I'm afraid not." He simply said back.

"We will find them. Don't worry." I reassured Teal'c.

The search for Jack and Sam were still on. Teal'c was going off world to help with the search and I was stupidly avoiding Daniel. General Hammond had declared O'Neill and Carter as missing in action. He reassured Daniel that he would keep looking. A few days later Teal'c and Major Castleman's team were back from another search party. The major was hurt and was brought to the infirmary where I was with Janet Frasier. I had enough of this. I couldn't remember perhaps but I had to do something. First step stop avoiding Daniel. I joined him in the briefing room near the glass map.

"Look, I know you are not really happy with me telling you that your life is nothing but a TV Show. I came to my senses now and I want to help you." I said

"It's too late. The General stop the research." He replied

"No, it's not. Think about this maybe we are not looking at it properly." I tried to reason.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked interested.

"You were right the surcharge in the gate must have sent them somewhere else. Or not at all." I tried to explain. I sensed that I was near the truth but I couldn't remember it properly. "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." I quote.

"Sherlock Holmes." Daniel acknowledged me that he knew who said that. At the same time the glass of water on the table rattles. Daniel noticed it too. And then we looked at the gate and some of the chevrons were lit.

"See, never lose hope, Daniel" I sing-song. Daniel went back to stare at the glass of water. Teal'c joined us at this moment.

"Daniel Jackson. Emmanuelle." He greeted us

"Teal'c. Did you see that?" Daniel asked. Teal'c stares at the water and looked at gate and frowned at Daniel.

"Why are you both here?" He asked us

"I came here to make him realise that we must have missed something." I proudly provide as an explanation

"We ruled out a world we shouldn't have." He retorted.

We went to the General Hammond and Daniel explained him his theory about a second stargate here on Earth. I provided some Intel of mine. Teal'c confirmed that if the first gate had disappeared it is possible the Goa'ulds mus have used another one. The only problem was to know where it was. So Daniel explained how the second gate on Earth could shake enough to indicate its location on a seismometer. So they asked the technician to run a search for all recent seism activity. And then Daniel looked at Teal'c.

"What happens when you dial your own phone number?" he asked

"I don't even think he knows how to use a phone, Daniel." I said

"Right, wrong person to ask." He agreed and then he looked at me "Okay, then; what happens when you dial your own phone number?"

"You get a busy signal." I answered.

"Exactly. What else could cause a vibration like that unless if they were trying to dial home? They couldn't get through. I mean, even if their seventh symbol looked different, the coordinates of the two gates would still be exactly the same." He explained

The technician found it they are in Antarctica. They were near McMurdo. McMurdo rang a bell though—I'm pretty sure I already knew the name. Anyway, they were in Antarctica. I knew it yesterday why couldn't I remember it today? Of course I have to stay at the base. The General went with Teal'c and Daniel. They were back a few hours later with Sam and Jack. They were brought to infirmary. Jack was injured; broken leg and broken ribs. Apart from that they were both okay. They stayed there for a few days under observation. I decided to bake them some yummy cake.

"Hello, SG1!" I greeted since they were all here. "I brought you something tasty to eat." I said to them showing the banana cake

"Hmm! It smells good." Sam said taking a piece of the cake. She was still in her hospital gown but she was out of bed. They all took a piece and started to eat and Dr Frasier stopped by giving us all looks.

"If I bribed you, you won't tell the doctor we are eating right?" I joked; she laughed and took a piece of cake. She informed us that Sam would be able to leave the infirmary the day after. But Jack had to stay a bit more. Then she left the five of us.

"How are you doing?" I asked both of them.

"Alright." Sam answered.

"Wonderful." Jack replied "By the way, we got some news for you." Jack announced

"Am I going to like that news?" I questioned

"I hope so." Daniel said this time. "Since you are going to join our team."

"What?" I shrieked "Are you serious?"

"Well, you helped us with the Tollans and you helped Daniel figuring out where we were." Jack explained

"Plus the General already accepted." Sam informed me

"Welcome to SG1, Emmanuelle." Teal'c added.

"That's new, why don't you say her full name?" Jack remarked.

"I think that's Siampirave is bit mouthful even for Teal'c." I joked. And we all laughed, all but Teal'c.

Finally, I was a part of SG1. I will travel through the gate and I will meet Goa'ulds and other aliens. It was a dream coming true.


	8. We were back to the SGC

_**Chapter 8: We were back to the SGC**_

_**Thanks to Marine76 for your review. Glad you like it. Hope you will love this chapter. Thanks to all the followers and to the one who favourited the story. **_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I was now a member of SG1. It was my first mission with them, today. I was about to go through the gate for the first time, ever. First time that I am aware of, I mean conscious when I'm doing it. Since I have no qualifications to fire a weapon they gave me a 9mm just in case, Jack said. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I followed Sam to the gate room. We were getting ready together. She explained the protocols while we were doing so and explained me how to use a transmitter and promised she will show how to compose and address on a DHD. The three men of the team were already in the gate room waiting for us and Harriman was composing the address. They were talking to each other like it was no big deal to walk through the Gate. Then again, it's not their first time but for it was me. When I arrived it doesn't count as a real travel.

"No need to be nervous, kid." Jack said

"I know but it's just so…impressive." I replied.

"It's gonna be alright." Daniel assured me and I took a deep breath.

We walked up the ramp. Jack, Sam and Daniel were the first to go. I followed them and let me tell you, it is a weird feeling to have your body completely disintegrated on one side to be reconstructed on the other side. It doesn't hurt or anything. It's like opening your front door and step into your house after a workday; the disintegrated part aside, of course. It was amazing.

"wow!" I exclaimed once I arrived on the other side

"So, how was it, your fist trip?" Daniel asked

"I can get used to this." I beamed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Colonel speaking. Welcome to P3X 989, where it's a balmy…room temperature…Fan it out!" Jack announced as if he was talking to passengers in a plane or a boat. The room was dark and there was not a welcome committee. We started to investigate the room. It was a bummer, first mission and it's boring already and I'm pretty sure the universe will find a way to make me regret my words. "Whoa…the lights are on…but nobody's home." He said looking at the ball of light on the ceiling. The place looks like an old warehouse.

"The technology seems advanced by comparison to what we've seen on most of the human-inhabited planets." Daniel noted examining the facilities. "Maybe they are most advanced than Earth."

"They're much more" Carter added

"Well, it feels older…somehow" Daniel said

"I know how it feels. This place has seen better days." Jack replied. He started to explore the place and we soon followed his example.

"At least it's not Goa'uld branded." I noted

"Teal'c, have you run into something like this?" Jack questioned

"I have not" The jaffa simply answered. We walked farther into the warehouse-like place. We reached some place who looked like a control room, filled with computers.

"Computer." Sam touched one of the computers and triggered a weird sound.

"Well, that sounds ominous. Fall back." Jack ordered

We made our way back to the gate when we were stricken by a light and all went dark. I don't know how long we were unconscious but we woke up in a strange room and dressed in black. The four other member of team was already awake when I came to my senses. The first thing I noticed was my change of clothes but I didn't have time to ask who did change me into these clothes because a little, rounded man enters the room.

"Com-traya! Com-traya!" He beamed

"Daniel?" Jack called cautiously

"I think that's a greeting." Daniel informed us

"Yes, it is" The little man confirmed

"Oh! Well then…uh…Com-traya." Daniel greeted back "We are explorers from a place called Earth. I'm Daniel. Hello." He held out his hand for the man to shake

"Oh! This is your custom, yes? Hello!" The little man held out his hand too but didn't shake Daniel's hand. "You are the leader?" He asked to Daniel.

"Oh! No, that would be…" Daniel pointed to Jack

"Me! Colonel Jack O'neill. Cumbaya." Jack introduced himself

"Com-traya" The little man corrected chuckling.

"Whatever. Why did you attack us?" said Jack cutting to the chase.

"Attack? Oh, attack, yes, of course. It would seem that way from your perceptive. Yes, I did that." The little man informed us

"Why?" Jack asked again

"It could not be helped." He simply retorted smiling all along. "Oh, are you suffering any pain? Any after effects? Occasionally the heart must be restarted."

"Oh, I think that we feel fine." Daniel reassured him not that he needed to be.

"Ah, com-traya! You are all such wonderful specimens!" He beamed again "you in particular, female" He said to Carter and I. Okay now I felt a bit violated.

"Colonel?" Carter said and then walked towards little man

"Easy Captain." Jack stopped her. "Listen, we had somethings…when we got here…some weapons" Jack explained

"Oh, those. Mmm. Yes, very dangerous." Little man understood what Jack was referring to.

"Very. Can we have them back?" Jack demanded

"And our uniforms?" Carter added

"Sorry, but they are gone. This is better, yes?" Little man informed us referring to our new uniforms. He reached for Sam's shoulder and she protested.

"No" and she moved away from Little man.

"I am Harlan" He introduced himself

"Finally, a name!" I blurted out and they all looked at me. "Sorry, I was referring to you as 'Little man' in my head" I explained sheepishly and Jack chuckled. "So your name is Harlan." I put them all back on track.

"Yes, and I am the last survivor of Altar." He informed us

"Excuse me? The last survivor? You are the only one on this planet?" Jack questioned surprised.

"Yes and your weapons are this way." Harlan said leading the way to our weapons.

We followed him through the complex. SG1 was asking him questions on his planet and his people. He informed us that it was impossible for us to go on the surface because of the radiation. We also learned that we were under the surface. Apparently the last one to be here with Harlan was named Wallas. A guy named Hubald created this complex. Daniel asked how long he was on his own.

"Eh, exactly? Ninety-nine million, two hundred and seven thousand of your hours." He informed us

"Well, that's 11,000 years" Jack immediately acknowledged

"How did you know that?" Carter asked.

"That's right?" He questioned startled that he got something correct.

"Yeah." Carter confirmed after some thinking

"Wait, how did you know that?" Daniel asked O'Neill again. Okay, don't get them wrong. It is just surprising that the guy who doesn't speak a word of scientific language, actually know how much ninety nine million, two hundred and seven thousand hours is converted in years.

"See. Everything is better. Even your minds. You are all much, much better." Harlan said. I didn't like the sound of it.

"Better than what?" Jack asked

"You do not feel it? You are stronger? Smarter?" Harlan enumerated

"Jack I think he's right. I feel great." Daniel said uncertain of what is happening.

"I don't feel any difference, though" I informed them. It was true I was still the same, same knowledge and same physical condition. Nothing different for me.

"Yes, I noticed that you have a different essence. I wasn't able to make you better." Harlan excused himself. I didn't know why he was even feeling sorry.

"Better how?" Jack asked this time

"Oh, I have not hurt you. I have only made you…better." He explained to no avail

"Alright, listen, listen closely, I'm going to ask you one more time, very simply, better…how?!" Jack questioned again walking towards Harlan. Harlan didn't answer Jack's question and that didn't sit well with me. "We're gone! We're out of here!"

With that we went to the gate. Jack ordered Sam to dial us home and Harlan tried to stop us. Daniel asked why it wasn't safe for us to go back but he kept mentioning that we have time. The gate opened and Harlan assured us that we will be back. And we were back to the SGC.


End file.
